The Hybrid Code: Into the Moose's Heart
by Vinejay - Vinewings of Airclan
Summary: The Tribe/Clan mix are very special, they are Hybrids, made by twolegs, but they have forgot about them. They are, the Tribe of Moose Swamps, Tribe of Deer Plains, Tribe of Fish Lake, and Tribe of Rabbit Tunnels.
1. The Explanation

This is a story about cat-animal hybrids, such as cat-moose, cat-fish, cat-rabbit, and cat-deer. Do not be offended if you think that this is not a good story, I am not a vain or prideful writer and I do not think that my stories are better than anyone else's stories. Now to explain the story, this story is a love story about "tribes/clans" they prefer to be called the tribes, but they have tribe and clan ways. They have a code, medicine cats, a moonstone/moonpool like thing, a gathering. They also have tribe ways, hunters, guards, to-be's, eating together, and have a stoneteller(but is different). there is Teller of the Mossy Swamp (Swampteller ), Teller of the Grassy Plains (Plainteller), Teller of the Ground Dens/Tunnels (Denteller/Tunnelteller), and Teller of the Flowing Lake (LakeTeller). So, that is all I could come up to explain to you guys, **:/** sorry it wasn't much.


	2. Prologue

It was a new shadow-sun, the moon covering the sun's light will appear soon. I should gather the Clan and bring them to

the Moon-Hollow, then The Tribe of Moose-Swamps shall announce the shadow-sun kit. We should get going, "All Cats of

MooseClan, gather for the announcement of who will come to the shadow-sun celebration!", I yelled atop the Moss-Rock.

"Redflower, Marsh-to-be, Poppygrass, Birdsong, Cardinal-to-be, Brownheart, and her kit," I told the tribe-clan and then we

set off. We meet Ferretstar, Longstar, and Finstar at the hollow, we each had the chosen kit by our side and we chanted,

"StarClan, Tribe of Endless Hunting, bring upon us the prophecy of your sacrifices!" I heard a ringing in my ears saying,

"Each shall love, one shall be cruel, moose and deer, deer and fish." Then we named the kits and kept going, I told

Poppygrass what StarClan and the Tribe of Endless Hunting told me, he said to wait and see what will happen, and so I do.

 **A/N**

* * *

 **I hope that you all liked the prologue I have added, It explains who is special. So, yea, I hope you all have a**

 **good day!**


	3. The Moose

It was about moonhigh when -I- MooseHeart became a warrior, I has a special liking to Moss the to-be -now MossGraze-

But she kept flirting with ALL of the toms! I can't believe her, when we were kits she said she would love me all her life!

But now, she just ignores me and keeps flirting with mostly SwampTeller, the Deputy, and EVEN THE MEDICINE CAT! I

have a feeling she just want's to be in high ranks, like she's just doing it for the pride, but as if she can be the "Medicine

Cat's" Mate, Medicine cats can't even have mates! I think she is just a know-it-all, and is vain, but some part of me still

loves her.

..

..

..

~*Mossgraze P.O.V.*~

Ugh, that ugly deputy is flirting with me, AND IS THE MEDICINE CAT FLIRTING TOO?! How dare he break the Hybrid

code! Well, he's not really breaking it, but still! Man, I wish the was some way to fit in without flirting with them back,

but everyone would think I'm not cool. I know I promised MooseHeart that I would only love him, but I fell in love with

MarshShadow! Oh, if only MooseHeart would be ok with it, I hope he will be! Maybe if I just tell him, or tell

MarshShadow, but I'm too scared to tell MarshShadow! Anyways, I think that he's in love with someone else, like

MudWater, or Frog the to-be! MossGraze!, don't get ahead of yourself! Maybe you can tell him today, we're both

prey-hunters, so I'll ask him to go hunting with me, then I'll tell him.


	4. The Deer

~o _Mooseheart P.O.V_ o~

Mooseheart was patrolling the territory alone, he just wanted some fresh air too. He came upon DeerClan Territory, he

shook his antlers and started to walk away. I decided to check out the sound, so I walked over to the border. Then I saw

the most beautiful Hybrid ever, a doe-cat. I know that I shouldn't be feeling anything for other Tribes, but she, she

caught my heart. I walked over to her and whispered, "H-hello?" She was startled and started backing away, then I said,

"Whoa, It's okay, I'm no bloodthirsty mad-cat!" "O-Oh, okay, I-I'm Deerstep, and you?", she replied to me. I said, "I'm

Mooseheart, so you're another shadow-sun kit?" "Yep, I guess so," she shuffled her paws. The Tribe of Deer Forests

don't have hooves like the Tribe of Moose Swamps.

~o _Deerstep P.O.V._ o~

Hmm, he's a nice cat, maybe we could be friends, after all, we're both shadow-sun cats. "So, want to meet, maybe at

the Glory tree?",he replied, "Sure, I'd like to know you better! You seem really nice! I'd better get back to my tribe

though!" "Bye," I said, that went well, I guess. I should get back to prey-hunting, the food is plenty, so we must catch

many to fill our bellies. I don't know why, but I was excited to meet Mooseheart.

 **A/N**

* * *

 **Yep, I am glad that I got to Deerstep on this one, I was waiting forever to see if anyone would say or do anything with or about this story. I hope you have read the new prologue I made or part of this won't make sense. Bai! ~Vinejay/Vinewings**


End file.
